If he loves me? Then why does he hurt me?
by cheeseyfudge
Summary: This is the tale of what happened to Bonnie after she moved to LA. This is a prequel to my VAPT series of stories. This is a tale of abuse. But just remeber that in the end of my stories she is truly happy.
1. New love?

Disclaimer: Disney owns Bonnie Rockwaller. I'm using her for this fic. I'm sorry for the way I'm going to treat her in this story. But remember that she has a happy ending. This is a prequel to my VAPT stories. Enough talk, now on with the story.

If he loves me? Then why does he hurt me?

Chapter 1.

Bonnie was having another nightmare. "Kim please don't do this. Please!" Bonnie screamed as the redhead beat her senseless.

"You deserve it! You took away my Ron. You used him. You hurt him!" Screamed Kim as she continued to beat Bonnie.

Bonnie awoke with a start to the sound of her two year old daughter crying. "Shhh Ronnie. It's OK. Mommy's here." Bonnie said softly to her daughter as the crying died down.

"Ma ma. Play me." Said the two year old. Veronica was just grasping the concept of the English language.

"I'm sorry honey. But it's sleep time. Not play time." Said Bonnie as she started to sing a soft lullaby to make her daughter fall asleep again. After about three minuets the tiny child fell back into a deep sleep.

Bonnie crawled back into bed.

In the morning. Bonnie's mom came over to watch the baby. "So, You'll be back at two right?" Said her mom as she held the baby.

"Yeah mom. I'm just glad that Ronnie's old enough for me to be able to do this." Bonnie had decided to volunteer at a soup kitchen for three days of the week. She had matured a lot since moving to LA. When she first found out that she was pregnant, she was terrified. The fact that she was pregnant didn't bother her. It was who the father was. She wasn't sure. When she told her boyfriend Josh, he ran off. And the only other person was Ron Stoppable. She was never going to tell him about it. Because she felt like that she ruined his life after having sex with him at a party. They were both drunk. And she thought that he was her boyfriend. One thing lead to another and she started to have sex with him. Only after calling her Kim, did she realize who she was having sex with. She said the worst things to him. And a week later he broke up with Kim. Kim was so angry at Bonnie, that she shattered her jaw. After the surgery was when she found out that she was with child.

Bonnie still has the feeling that Ron's the father, but she'll never tell him. **I just don't want to ruin his life any further.** She thought. Snapping out of her thoughts, she told her mom. "Thank you again for watching Ronnie. I'll try to hurry home as fast as I can."

"No Problem Bon-Bon. Just be careful. You're going to a dangerous part of town." Said her paranoid mother.

"I will mom." Said Bonnie

When Bonnie got to the soup kitchen she already noticed a line of poor people forming at the door.

Getting inside, she went to the director of the kitchen. "Good morning Mrs. Henderson. What do you need me to do?" Said Bonnie as she tied an apron around her waist.

"Morning Bonnie. Well I guess you can be on ladle duty." Said the motherly figure.

For about an hour Bonnie served soup to the various homeless people. Each one greeted her in kind as she served the next one. She felt like a pair of eyes were on her the whole time.

Jason Wilcox had just started volunteering at about the same time that Bonnie did. They had a great friendship going. That and the constant flirting that they did. But today seemed like the day for him to take it one step further. "Bonnie? Can I ask you something?" Said Jason with a bit of a nervous air.

"Sure Jason." Said Bonnie after handing out the last bowl of soup.

"Will you go out with me on Friday?" Said Jason in a rapid clip.

"Sure. There's no harm in going out with a friend." Said Bonnie.

"I mean on a date." He said.

"Oh!"

Author's note: This is going to be a very angsty fic. As soon as I get the first couple of fluffy chapters out of the way. Also I'm going to jump time a lot in this story. So the next chapter is probably going to be about a month into their relationship. Hope y'all like this one as much as my others. Thanks for reading.

Erik


	2. The first beating

Disclaimer: Disney owns Bonnie Rockwaller. I'm using her for this fic. I'm sorry for the way I'm going to treat her in this story. But remember that she has a happy ending. This is a prequel to my VAPT stories. Enough talk, now on with the story.

If he loves me? Then why does he hurt me?

Chapter 2.

What was to be her six months of hell started about a month after Bonnie and Jason started dating. She thought that their relationship was going well. They had decided to get a place near the Hard Rock cafe. Jason worked as a travel agent and Bonnie was a waitress at might. They both shared duties with the baby. "Jason I can't believe you're so taken with Ronnie in such a short time." Said Bonnie as she turned on the tv. It was their one day off that they shared this week.

"Well when somethings that cute, you're going to be taken." He said as he gave her a hug.

The news was just starting. "Our top story tonight. Kim Possible and that other guy, Saved the world once again from the clutches of evil." On screen appeared Kim and Ron as they walked off from another adventure. Bonnie jumped a little at the sight of Kim and started to rub her jaw in a nervous twitch. But seeing Ron brought back memories.

_Flashback._

_It was about a week since the party. Ron had been avoiding Kim all week and finally she found him. "Ron? What did I do?" Asked a concerned Kim as she placed a hand on his shoulder. _

_Unknown to them, Bonnie walked up and was hiding in a shadow. What she next heard shocked her and broke her heart. _

"_Kim I did something very bad." Ron told her all about the party. "I know I shouldn't have been drinking. And I did the horrible thing to Bonnie. I'm worthless. And for all the sin I've done. I'm breaking up with you. You don't need such a worthless person in your life." With that statement he walked away. Kim was on the verge of tears. Bonnie decided then to walk up to them before Ron was completely gone. "Well if it isn't loser girl and her sidekick." That just slipped out of her mouth out of sheer habit. She meant to say that she was sorry. And that she was the one in the wrong. But old habits die hard. She knew while she was being beaten by Kim that she deserved every minute of it._

Bonnie will never tell Ron about Ronnie. She knows that as soon as he finds out, that his life will be ruined again. During the evening Bonnie and Jason both got a bit tipsy. Jason was on his forth beer when it happened. "Hey Bonnie could you get me another one?" He asked from the couch.

Being in a playful mood she answered. "Jason you got two legs. Why don't you get it." She was heading there anyway but thought that she'd give him a little ribbing.

"What was that!" He said as he turned a deep red from the rage he felt. "You dare defy Me!"

He was up in a flash.

She didn't even feel the strike until after it happened. It was like a light bulb shattered in front of her face. Her eye stung. "What was that for?" She asked while checking if there was any blood.

"You obey me! Or it'll get worse." Jason said as he backhanded her.

Bonnie slumped to her knees in tears. She sobbed just a bit louder each time she was struck.

The only thing going through her mind during the whole ordeal was. **I deserve this. I hurt those around me. Now I'm feeling the pain. **

With one last strike to the back of her head she felt the world go black.

The next morning she awoke feeling very sore. The events of the night before ran through her mind.

Jason entered the bedroom. He was in tears. "I'm sorry Bonnie. I drank too much and I couldn't control myself. Please forgive me. I'll never do it again." Said Jason as he got on his knees and sobbed into the bed. Bonnie just placed a hand on his shoulder and kissed his forehead.

Author's note. I'm only going to do about maybe three more chapters to this one. No I don't condone any kind of behavior like this. Being a counselor for several months to abuse victims. I noticed that the stories were very similar. The asshole says he's sorry and she takes him back only to get beaten again. I truly hate people like this and I'm going to make sure that in this story he gets his comeuppance. Thanks for reading.

Erik


	3. The last straw

Disclaimer: Disney owns Bonnie Rockwaller. I'm using her for this fic. I'm sorry for the way I'm going to treat her in this story. But remember that she has a happy ending. This is a prequel to my VAPT stories. Enough talk, now on with the story.

If he loves me? Then why does he hurt me?

Chapter 3.

"Hell-hello, Stoppable residence." Said a groggy Ron as he picked up the phone. He waited for several moments until he heard a click on the other end. "I wonder what that was about? Oh well." Ron said as he fell back asleep.

Bonnie tried to call Ron several times during the past couple of months. But hearing his voice made her want to cry again. She wanted to tell him about Ronnie. Wanted to tell him how sorry she was for ruining his life. But knowing that if Jason found out that she tried to call him. She'd be in worse pain than she already is.

It was the fourth month of their relationship. Jason had been beating her regularly every Thursday that they shared off. She had became accustomed to hiding the bruises that it had became a part of her makeup routine. **As long as Ronnie never gets hurt. It's all right. I deserve everything that I get. I'm nothing.** She never knew what triggered the rage from him. But she obeyed everything that he said and told her.

"You're nothing. How can you call yourself a woman when the father of your bastard just throws you away." He yelled at her one night. After striking her in the face several times she responded through the haze of pain.

"She's not a bastard. Ron's the father." Hearing his name ignited a rage in Jason that nearly hospitalized her. She felt one of her ribs crack as she was hit with a table lamp several times. Her tears brought a evil smile upon his face.

"Aww is my little punching bag crying. Ron will never know about her. Because her mommy is such a little slut." The last blow delivered by Jason sent Bonnie reeling. She slumped to her knees and sobbed until she fell asleep.

The next day at work, one of her co workers came up to her. "Bonnie, did he hit you again?" Asked Betty.

"I just fell again. I'm so clumsy." Said Bonnie as she hated herself for lying. The shift ended and she headed home. Knowing that she should get out of her relationship with him but not knowing how, she felt like the world was just going to eat her up.

Getting home she heard the sound of her worst fears. Ronnie was screaming her head off in sheer pain. Rushing in to find her child with a split lip she nearly lost it. Jason started to yell at her. "Shut that fucking brat up! I'll kill it I swear." Out of nowhere Bonnie kicked him so hard in the crotch that he fell to his knees. She started hitting him in the back of the head with several hammer strikes. All the rage of the past several months just came to her at once. Seeing the love of her life in such pain had finally turned her around. She was worth something. She was everything to that little girl and she had let her down. Going to the hardware drawer in the kitchen, Bonnie pulled out a hammer. Jason was just getting up from his beating. All she could see was red in his eyes. "Give me that fucking hammer now!" He yelled making angry gestures at her.

"You want it you mother fucker. Take IT!" she yelled as she cracked him across the jaw. He steped back several times until she struck him again. The blow to the temple made his eyes roll into the back of his head. Breathing ragged, he passed out.

Bonnie did the only thing that she could think to do in that state. She called the police. After telling the dispatcher everything a patrol unit came to the place. Bonnie was brought in for questioning and an exam while Ronnie bounced on her Knee. "Mommy no cry." Was what the child said as Bonnie answered the last question.

Leaving the station she saw him in cuffs. "You think you're safe do you? When they let me out you're dead. You're family's dead. And your fucking little Ronnie is dead!" Jason yelled with such venom. The officer that was holding him struck him in the head with his club.

"You are the worst kind of people on the planet. I'm going to make sure that the people I know on the inside know what kind of person you are. And knowing them, you won't last a month." That statement brought a smile on Bonnie's face.

Author's note. One more chapter to this one. It's going to be Jason's trial. I feel that stretching a story like this is just wrong. So this is going to be the shortest of my series. But just wait now that I'm going to be done with this one. I can start to focus on my extended editions. Thanks for reading

Erik


	4. The End

Disclaimer: Disney owns Bonnie Rockwaller. I'm using her for this fic. I'm sorry for the way I'm going to treat her in this story. But remember that she has a happy ending. This is a prequel to my VAPT stories. Enough talk, now on with the story.

If he loves me? Then why does he hurt me?

Chapter 4.

The trial lasted for three weeks. Every time it seemed like it was going to end, a new victim popped up. Jason had kept his cool until the final day of testimony. "Mr. Wilcox do you have anything to say in your defense before the sentence is given?" Asked the judge as he looked at the piece of human filth standing before him.

"Yes I do your honor. All I have to say is why is this happening to me? Look at the woman over there. She's not even sure who the father of her bastard child is. And I'm the bad guy? I may have hit her some times. But she deserved it. She's nothing but a slut who'd fuck anything within a mile of her. You should have let me finish her off and that bastard of hers." Jason sat back down after his statement. Bonnie was on the verge of tears when she heard the judge speak again.

"Foreman do you have a verdict?" Asked the judge. The judge wanted this case to end before he got off the bench and beat the hell out of the man standing before him.

"Yes we have your honor. We find the defendant guilty of all charges." Said the foreman as he sat back down.

"Jason Wilcox. I hereby sentence you to thirteen years in prison. With no chance of parole. And when you get out you are not to be within ten feet of Ms. Rockwaller or you will be placed back into prison." The judge raised his gavel and with a sound of thunder beat it against his desk. Jason was placed in cuffs and dragged out of the court. His screams and threats were heard down the hall.

"Well that's it for him. I still have nightmares about him. But I now know that he'll never get to me. Thanks for listening." Bonnie told Sheila and Ron as she finished her story.

"What prison is he in?"Asked Sheila with a evil glint in her eyes.

"Folsom, why?" Asked Bonnie.

"Oh nothing much, I'll be back in a couple of hours." Said Sheila as she let her hands flame up.

"Sheila please tell me you aren't going to kill him." Said Ron as he got a slight bit nervous.

"Aww come on honey. You said I can't commit one act of evil a month." Said Sheila with a pout. "Besides that asshole's nuts would look good as a necklace for Bonnie."

"OK yes he deserves that but owwwwww." Said Ron. They shared a laugh at that.

Bonnie was happy to have two very loving people in her life. And she knew that Ronnie was safe. While her and Ron were laughing they didn't notice Sheila sneaking out the window and heading to a certain prison.

Author's note. That's the end for that one. Starting this weekend I'm going to be putting in some serious work on my extended editions. Hope you all liked this one. Tomorrow I'm going to have another chapter of Ronnie's Fun. Sorry for not posting stuff in the past few days. City of Villains has taken over my computer. Have a good day and thanks for reading

Erik


End file.
